A Medieval Tale
by iSquishTawnie
Summary: Soul is a secretive young man who works for the King's private police force. When he and his partner, Black Star, are given the mission to protect Lady Maka and Lady Tsubaki from a terrorist uprising, Soul tries to refuse. His hatred for females is well-known. But will this Lady Maka turn out to be more than he bargained for? AU. SxM and BSxT.


Soul "Eater" Evans let out his breath in a huff. The weights he had on the ends of the bar were a little heavier than he was used to—he was pushing himself. Again.

"Soul?" he stopped at the sound of his partner's voice, Black Star. Soul was 100% certain that wasn't his real name, but who was Soul to judge? He'd changed his last name from Evans to Eater for two reasons—1) So he wouldn't be identified as an Evans anymore, and 2) Because it was cooler.

"What's up, Star?" he asked, settling the bar back on the bench press. Black Star's spiked blue-green hair poked out from the doorway.

"C'mon. Boss is waiting for us. Urgent assignment."

Soul wiped his forehead. "Already? We just got back from a mission. Why us?"

"He says he can only trust us with this one. It's from the king."

His insides froze. "I'll be right there."

Black Star nodded and left.

In retrospect, Soul and Black Star were great partners. Soul with his brooding, indifferent, calculated attitude and Black Star with his rebellious, arrogant, loud attitude. Black Star was the epitome of rebellion—he had his hair spiked and dyed blue-green, a tattoo of a star on his shoulder, and a ripped leather jacket with no sleeves and baggy pants. He was constantly bragging and being an idiot.

Soul, however, was different. He wouldn't talk about himself at all. No one, not even Black Star, knew his background. He'd shown up at the kingdom's village one day, tired and hungry. Boss had taken him in and asked if he wanted to work on the king's private police force. That's all about anyone knew.

Soul was quiet and serious. He spoke seriously and wasn't one for playtime. He could be cutting and rather heartless. He ignored people a lot and was rather blunt. He shook off admirers and didn't talk much at all, really. Anytime someone asked about his past or his family, he'd get this serious, I'm-going-to-punch-you-so-shut-up look.

He did have a lot of admirers—mostly female. Soul was good-looking with unruly white hair, indifferent red eyes, and a set of sharp, pointed teeth that looked ferocious when bared. He was tall, and quite muscled. But he didn't seem to like girls. Every time one spoke to him, he scowled.

Black Star once asked him why he didn't seem to like girls. Soul told him, quite honestly, because he thought they were pathetic little creatures. They were weak and giggled all the time and all they worried about were clothes, shoes, and appearances. They were shallow and didn't care what a guy was like unless he was good-looking. Girls also had those silly little fantasies that their prince would come riding up on a white stallion every time they needed help. Black Star tried to protest, but there was no changing Soul's mind. Girls were rather useless.

_I'll bet it's that silly Sally girl trying to make up a reason to see me again, _Soul thought bitterly as he tied his shoes. _She's always trying to get information out of me. Girls are so stupid._

He walked into Boss's office where Black Star was already seated. Boss looked grim, so Soul sat immediately with a quick nod. He'd never seen Boss this grim.

"Is it _Sally_ again?" Soul finally asked to break the silence.

Boss shook his head. "It's not her, and it's Princess Sally to you, Soul," he reprimanded. "Anyway, I'll explain. You both know the king has a son and daughter—Prince Kid and Princess Sally. He also has two adopted daughters, the twins Elizabeth and Patricia."

Soul and Black Star nodded.

"Well…there's also the king's personal advisor, Spirit Albarn. He recently divorced his wife, and she moved away. He still has custody of his daughter, Lady Maka."

They nodded again.

"The king has a cousin living with him—his cousin Lady Rayla, who is terminally ill, and widowed. She has a daughter named Tsubaki, who also lives there and is Lady Maka's close friend.

"Prince Kid, Princess Sally, Princesses Elizabeth and Patti, Lady Maka, and Lady Tsubaki all have a private tutor named Dr. Stein. They take his classes together."

Soul couldn't wait any longer. "What does all this have to do with us?"

"You both are aware that the rebellion group, The Quake, is growing stronger. They may have inside information already. Their next plan may very well be to attack the children of the royal and guardian families."

Soul's stomach twisted. "We're being put on guard duty?"

"There's already been guards assigned to watch the King's own children from his inside group of knights," Boss said. "But he's still concerned that they may attack Spirit Albarn's or Lady Rayla's children. He asked me to assign guards from my troops to Lady Maka and Lady Tsubaki."

Soul felt sick. "So I'm going to have to be a nursemaid to a squalling little _girl?_"

"I'm aware of your views toward females," Boss replied sharply. "Lady Maka, however, is no squalling child. She is about your age, in fact. She's the top pupil in their class and is a very intelligent girl. She's also quite stronger than she seems. There's more to her than meets the eye."

Soul rolled his eyes. He'd heard it all before. Girls were all the same. This Maka girl would bat her eyes at her new bodyguard, envisioning him as some sort of knight in shining armor or such nonsense. He felt sick just thinking about it.

"Soul, you will be assigned to Lady Maka, and Black Star, you to Lady Tsubaki." Boss pushed a couple of papers toward them with background information, but no pictures.

"Look, Boss, can't Ox or someone else—" Soul started, but Boss put his hand up.

"No. You and Black Star are my best men. This is a direct request from the king. I won't send anyone else. Now go. The carriage will be here in an hour. Go pack."

Black Star motioned to Soul, and the two walked out. After a few paces, Black Star grinned. "Might not be too bad. A couple of cute girls? They'll be falling all over me at sunset. It'll be—"

"Oh, shut it," Soul grumbled. He already hated this Maka Albarn. Dumb girl. Couldn't girls even take care of themselves?

An hour later, Soul met the carriage out front. He hated carriages. He would've preferred to walk. But Boss wouldn't let him.

"Behave, and do not be rude to Lady Maka," were Boss's last instructions as Soul and Black Star rolled off.

As they neared the palace, Black Star started chirping eagerly, but Soul remained in his stew of hate. He was telepathically sending Maka Albarn every curse he could think of.

They stepped off and a footman rushed to them. "Sirs! Please, I'll get your bags!"

"No," Soul said, tightening his grip on his one suitcase and sending a murderous look.

"Well, if you insist," he mumbled, picking up Black Star's things and motioning. "Come, I'll show you to your quarters."

The palace was the definition of luxury. Tall velvet drapes, marble floors and pillars, with works of art hanging from the walls. Even Soul started admiring the rooms.

"This is yours," the man motioned to Black Star. "It is right across the hall from Lady Tsubaki's chambers."

Black Star grinned at Soul and stepped into his room. "See ya."

Soul followed the man to what seemed like the very top of the palace. He cursed Maka Albarn again. "Where are her quarters? On the very top?"

"She wanted to be close to the library and have a room overlooking the gardens, sir," the footman replied. Soul was surprised for a moment, then rolled his eyes. _Oh, so she can view all the pretty flowers._

The man finally stopped. "Your room, sir," he said, opening a simple wooden door. He nodded to the heavy oak door across the hall. "Those are Lady Maka's quarters."

Soul already hated this Lady Maka, so he just nodded. "Okay."

"You'll meet her at dinner. Please go to the main dining room at seven sharp," the footman said. Then he bowed and left.

Soul shut the door to his room. It was simple enough. A bed, bedside table, wardrobe, dresser, chest, and a table and chairs. There was a small couch across from an unlit fireplace. Finally, there was a balcony outside with double French doors leading out. He set his suitcase down and sighed. He walked out to the balcony and looked down. From here, he could plainly see a resting area in the gardens. There was a crystal fountain carved like a swan, and stone benches around it with neatly trimmed hedges with roses growing. Soul took a deep breath. It smelled nice out here.

He lifted his head. He might as well tour the rest of the palace before dinner. He had to get to know this place inside and out.

Soul pushed off the railing and walked inside. Shutting his room door behind him, he paused in front of Maka Albarn's chambers. Was she in there?

He dismissed the room and started walking around. He remembered the footman saying something about a library, so he started searching for it.

A few missed turns and more than a few swear words later, he stopped in front of a breathtaking library…except Soul didn't care much for reading.

He walked in anyway to look around. The library was completely empty. Shrugging, he was turning around when he heard a noise. Looking behind a few bookshelves, he gasped.

An unknown girl stood on one of the top shelves, reaching her hand out for a book. She had scaled the shelves to the top, which was dangerously high.

The girl wore a simple black skirt and a white shirt with a yellow vest. She was barefoot, with her…were those combat boots?…lying underneath the bookshelf.

She had ash-blonde hair tied in two pigtails and large green eyes currently narrowed in concentration. She was a rather short, small, petite girl with a narrow waistline and no chest to speak of.

"Hey, be careful!" Soul barked, coming closer.

He startled her, and she jerked back too quickly. She tried to regain her balance, but her eyes widened and she fell.

"Hey—!" Soul rushed forward and caught her before she hit. She stared at him with surprised eyes. "You—"

Soul set her down, disgusted. "Geez! That was dumb! Why were climbing up there?! Have some common sense!"

He was expecting her to tear up. He was expecting her to blubber excuses. He was expecting her to beg for forgiveness. He was expecting her to thank him over and over, her stupid shining knight.

He was _not_ expecting her to cross her arms, glare at him, and set her mouth in a thin line. She replied, "Well, I was just fine until you came in and barked at me! You're the one who startled me in the first place! Couldn't you see I was concentrating? _You_ get some common sense!"

He was shocked beyond words. Never before had a simple girl spoken to him like this. She was…different.

Then he crossed his arms.

"You stupid girl! You're too weak and clumsy to be up there by yourself, anyhow! Girls should stay on the floor where they belong!"

Her eyes were slits. "How _dare_ you! There is nothing girls can't do that guys can! I was just climbing the bookshelves—I do it all the time! How dare you attack girls in general for _your_ dumb move!"

Soul snarled at her. He opened his mouth for another attack, but then the clock struck six-thirty.

The girl's head whipped around to the clock, and she sighed in frustration. "I don't have time to argue with a stupid boy. I need to get ready." With that, she picked up her boots and stomped off.

Soul stood there, rendered speechless. His mind told him he should be heading down to dinner soon, but that girl had him completely at a loss. Girls shouldn't be like that. Girls _couldn't_ be like that. It went against everything he'd ever thought. A girl had never snapped _back_ at him. Never.

He shook his head slowly. Just…who was she? And why…why couldn't he stop seeing her body falling through the air, again and again? What if she'd been hurt? Because, well, he had startled her…

He frowned. So? Girls shouldn't be climbing bookshelves in the first place! He looked up to where she'd been climbing. With a few deft jumps, he reached the shelf she'd been.

One of the books was partially pulled out, and he pulled it out into his hand. "_The Difference Between Males and Females: An Analytical Study by Dr. H. Washings_," he read aloud. Soul was surprised. Why would she want a book like that?

Whoever she was, she'd piqued his interest. She wasn't like most girls. Heck, he hadn't even heard her name yet. Usually girls that met him were quick to tell their names…along with phone numbers, addresses, and a bunch of other crap he didn't want.

He found his way to the main dining room and pushed open the doors. Soul was early. There were only three other people in the room.

The eldest man at the head of the table stood. Soul immediately recognized him as the good-natured, jolly king. He bowed respectfully.

"Welcome, welcome, Soul Eater!" King Death said happily, gesturing to a seat. "Your place is there, I'm sure it's good—it's right across from darling Maka's seat. She'll be here soon, I expect." The king gestured to the black-haired boy sitting on his right. "This is my son, Prince Kid."

"Hello," the boy said. He was about Soul's age, with black hair and two strange white lines wrapping halfway around his hair. He wore a neat, ironed suit and bowtie, and his catlike yellow eyes seemed to analyze him.

"Nice to meet you, Prince," Soul replied warily.

The king nodded toward another girl already seated. "That is Tsubaki, my dear cousin's daughter."

Tsubaki sat diagonally from Soul, so he guessed Black Star would be sitting to his right. She was a pretty girl with long dark hair, large eyes, and pale skin. She smiled shyly at him, wearing a simple white dress.

"Hello, it is very nice to meet you," she said softly.

"The pleasure is mine, Lady Tsubaki," Soul said dutifully. She was a beautiful girl, but she didn't have that something that sparked his interest like that annoying blonde did. For the millionth time, he wondered who she was. A servant?

Two girls entered, chatting happily. Wearing matching red gowns, it was obvious they were twins. They both had long blonde hair and blue eyes. One was considerably taller than the other.

"These are my darling adopted daughters, Elizabeth and Patricia," the king announced, waving his hand toward them.

The taller one made a face. "Call me Liz," she told him. He just smiled politely. More giggly girls. Perfect.

A tall, swanky man entered. He had a shock of red hair and was wearing a messy suit. "Ah, this is my advisor, Spirit Albarn," the king said as Mr. Albarn sat.

_So this is Maka's father,_ Soul thought. _Does she have red hair, too? Does she smell as bad as this guy?_

"'Ello," Spirit said, looking a little hungover.

"Hello, Mr. Albarn," Soul said, at a loss for words.

Next was Black Star, who loudly introduced himself, and sat across from Tsubaki at the king's instructions. He stared at her from then on and no amount of bumping on the shoulder from Soul made him look up.

Only two seats were now empty. Maka Albarn's, and—

"SOUL!" The white-haired boy groaned at the familiar voice. "My precious Soul! You've come to see me!"

A girl with curled golden hair and wearing a shockingly ruffled pink dress bounced in. As usual, makeup smeared her face and she grinned from ear to ear. She rushed to him. "I've missed you!"

"Good evening, Princess Sally," Soul replied stiffly.

She pouted. "Oh, Soul-boo—"

"My daughter, please sit," the king interrupted gallantly, saving Soul from further embarrassment. Sally made a face and sat at the king's left side. Only one chair remained empty.

"Where is Maka?" Spirit suddenly exclaimed, jerking out of his doze. "Where's my precious, darling little girl?"

_Oh, kill me,_ Soul thought scorchingly. She was probably a daddy's girl and just as mushy. He sighed in frustration. Brilliant.

"She is usually here by now," the king said, confused. "Maybe she is—"

The doors suddenly opened and Soul heard a girl's voice. "I'm sorry, Your Highness. I ran into a boy at the library and had a little trouble, but—" she stopped short at the sight of Soul. "You!"

Soul could only stare in shock. _Pigtails_ was _Maka Albarn?_ He was still trying to register this when he realized her hair was no longer in pigtails.

She wore an emerald green, simple gown that tightened around her dainty waist. Her blonde hair fell just below her shoulders and little ribbons were tied to the sides. She wore no makeup, but she looked fancier all the same.

He felt like laughing with relief. It wasn't some smitten, snotty daddy's girl after all. It was the angry, witty, snappish girl from the library.

Suddenly he was aware everyone was either watching him or Maka. She was still at the entryway, glaring at him. Black Star was shaking with silent laughter.

The king blinked. "You two have already met?"

"Yes, he startled me in the library," Maka replied, turning to him. "Never mind—it's nothing." She took her seat.

Soul still couldn't believe his luck. The spiteful, strange, pretty girl from earlier was Maka Albarn. _Wait, pretty? Did I really just think that?_

He glanced at her. She was settling in her seat, doing her best to avoid eye contact. Well…she was kind of pretty, but not in an in-your-face way. There was just something about her that made his skin tingle.

During the meal, all he did was watch her. She wasn't a daddy's girl at all. Quite the opposite—all she did was scowl and glare at her father. She didn't speak much, and did her best to ignore Soul through the whole meal. Maka was not an average girl. She did speak to Tsubaki, and struck up a short conversation with Prince Kid.

After supper, she hurried out, but Soul was at her heels.

"What?" she grumped at him.

"I'm your new bodyguard, after all," he replied, with no little amount of smugness. "I have to go where you go."

She groaned. "Okay. Just dandy. Not only do we get two new boys at the palace, I get one that has to follow me all day."

"I don't like this any more than you, Lady Maka," he snapped. "You think I want to play nursemaid to a little girl?"

"Excuse you, but I'm not a little girl. I'm the same age as you. Also, don't call me that." She turned on her heel and started down the hall in a huff.

"Don't call you what? By your name? Then what should I call you?" Soul called.

"Just call me Maka. I'm sick of all this 'Lady' business. I'm just Maka. That's all."

"Fine. Whatever." Soul walked along with her for a few more moments. Finally, he said, "Just call me Soul, then."

She grunted, but he got no more reply than that. After a little more walking, they came to Maka's door.

"Well. See you tomorrow." She shut the door hastily.

Soul was left staring at the large oak door in a daze. "Yeah. Tomorrow."

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Thank you for reading! This is something that got regurgitated as a result of reading too many medieval books. I really like it so far…it's got a long ways to go, and some serious editing, but I still like it.**

**Should I continue with this? I don't know how often I'd be able to update, but I'll do my best. Let me know what you think.**

**Bye now.**


End file.
